


butter sunset

by geriatricviagroid



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricviagroid/pseuds/geriatricviagroid
Summary: Post 10x10, after Ian and Mickey get home from seeing Imperial Mammoth and Lip's family meeting.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	butter sunset

They're lying in bed with the door locked, connected for the first time in days. The heat is perfect, and the bed creaks from the friction of their movements. As soon as Lip's family meeting ended, they'd raced for privacy. They'd announce the engagement tomorrow, maybe, to not add more weight to what the other Gallaghers were feeling at the moment.

Ian's hands stroke down the skin of Mickey's thighs, hitched high up on his waist. He relishes in the smoothness- the softness of Mickey that one wouldn't quite expect. His hands can't help but run up and down the length of his legs, his rough fingertips continuously gliding over the wondrously soft skin. He's always loved Mickey's legs. He dips down and fits his lips over Mickey's pillowy ones, swallowing the soft grunts coming out of his mouth. He had missed Mickey so much. Being away from him had been hell. Having Mickey under him again feels like home. He wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

Mickey's arms come up to wrap around Ian's neck, hands momentarily exploring the freckles splattered on his shoulders and that stupid boobs tattoo before plunging into his rays of red hair. Ian thrusts more purposefully at that, drawing a louder moan from Mickey, Mickey pulling him down even closer so their foreheads could touch. It's beautiful- Ian's freckles prominent against Mickey's faint ones. Ian looks at Mickey intently as he slowly moves, shuddering as a current of affection zaps through his chest, and then he's breathlessly kissing at Mickey's jaw, chin, and throat. Mickey lets his head fall back, sighing, and he scratches lightly at Ian's scalp. Sometimes, Ian remembers when Mickey wouldn't even let himself be kissed or loved, and his heart inflates. He'd do anything for Mickey.

Mickey's heartbeat accelerates and he releases an embarrassing whimper when he hears Ian fondly whisper, "Mine" into his skin.

Mickey has reached a certain level of safety under Ian's warmth that he's never felt with anyone else before. To him, Ian is home. Ian is everything. Ian is his best friend, his lover, and his family. He fills him with endless butterflies. The way he quickly removes a hand from one of Mickey's thighs to lightly brush into his fluffy black hair- the way that he caresses his thumb over Mickey's lip makes Mickey feel special. Loved. The weight and meaning of Ian's gaze right now comes so close to overwhelming him- he almost looks away, but he can't do that. Instead, he guides his tattooed fingers out of Ian's hair and down the lines of his cheekbone and jaw. His fingertips lightly ghost over Ian's slight stubble, and all Mickey can feel in that moment is pleasure and admiration. The pace of Ian's hips has picked up and it feels so fucking good, Mickey's breath is stuttering but he still says, "I love you."

Ian's hips falter for a short second before he lifts Mickey's legs even higher on his waist and continues thrusting. There's a glistening of tears in his green eyes, making Mickey's heart constrict. But Ian just plants kisses all over Mickey's face, making him close his eyes as he repeatedly whispers a mixture of "I love you more than anything", "I missed you so much", "You're so perfect for me." That, combined with the sudden pressure on that perfect spot inside of him, Mickey feels a delicious warmth start to pool in his stomach. The hurt he'd experienced in the past few days- having to deal with a tiny twink named Byron and the general heartbreak- had been terrible. But they're with each other again, like always, two beings pulled together by the universe forever. He can feel Ian's hot breath on his mouth, so he leans up and desperately catches Ian's bottom lip between his teeth. Ian groans and licks into his mouth. 

"I'm close," he pants.

Mickey doesn't have to say he is, too. Ian just knows-- can tell by the way Mickey's beautiful mouth is agape, by the way sweat is glittering on his forehead in dots, by the way his legs are trembling under Ian's touch. 

"Baby," Ian softly murmurs, so much love in his eyes, before reaching down and taking Mickey's leaking length into his hand and stroking him. Mickey's heart skips a beat in his euphoria. Ian rarely ever calls him that. His cheeks flush against his will and he throws his head back onto the pillow, blue eyes shining as he groans. Ian's hand feels so good. He's everywhere. Mickey can feel him run his tongue over the base of his throat, can feel his nails bite into one of his thighs.

"You're so beautiful," Ian whispers, dipping his head down to kiss and lick at Mickey's "Ian Galeger" tattoo. 

Mickey clenches around him, drowning him in perfect tight heat, and they both come undone at the same time. Mickey moans in a way that he never really has before. Ian's head falls against his pale shoulder with a grunt of his own. Mickey looks down at him after the high has finally passed and gently drums his fingers against Ian's post-sex dusty pink cheeks. Mickey thinks he looks angelic. But he'll never say that, of course.

"I love you," Ian says again. "I'm so happy I get to fucking marry you." He wills himself to pull out, ties the used condom up, discards it, and flops onto Mickey's side. The blue-eyed man turns over and basically wraps himself like a koala around Ian— legs and arms and all— and leans their foreheads together. He's pulled in by the waist and resists the urge to purr like a cat in Ian's arms, essence soft like honey, and feels pink lips press against the tip of his nose. They both feel like they could melt.

Mickey runs a finger over Ian's shoulder blade and faintly brushes their lips together. "I love you, too, Gallagher. I'm just as happy as you are," he murmurs, feeling like he can say anything. Except for that he thinks Ian looks angelic, for sure. And there, in the buttery yellow light of sunset in their room, they smile at each other, filled with love and a sense of forever present around them. They're so fucking cheesy right now, but it's okay because they love each other. Everything is right. 

Their wedding rings eagerly await them on the bedside table.


End file.
